Bad Old Memories
by Marcia rogerts
Summary: Getting captured by Vilgax and Albedo brings some bad memories back to Gwen and Kevin. The story takes place in Alien Force the Final Battle Part 1. Gwevin


The first move Gwen made was trying to move her hands. They were bound. She could feel someone else was also tied behind her. His hands were cold. Like concrete and steel. Kevin hold her hand as if he is trying to comfort her.

"You okay? "asked Kevin. Gwen cleared her throat. The damned gas of Swampfire. As if its smell isn't bad enough.

"Yeah, I am okay." She tried look at him, to see if he is hurt. The scene she saw before Albedo attacked her came into her mind. Albedo must have attacked him pretty bad.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered. He was okay. Physically. But he was annoyed and angry. Angry at himself for losing to Albedo. Angry at himself for not being able to stop him when Albedo set Gwen up. Angry at Vilgax for being responsible of this plan.

Gwen gazed at the area she was in. There were ten or fifteen robots around them. This wasn't only Albedo's doing. But since no one was there maybe they could manage to escape.

"These are just simple robes." said Gwen

"The robes are the least of your problems, girl. I have an army outside." Vilgax's voice was heard.

Gwen almost flinched at his voice. Of course, this was his doing. Ever since she was a little girl, ever since Ben found Omnitrix, Vilgax used only one plan to obtain it. Using the ones he care about. She could still remember the first time they fought Vilgax when she was ten, the shattering sound of the Rustbucket's window. Ever since that day, he used the same plan. There was only one exception.

"You can't do this. You lost the Heroes Challenge. According to rules of Galactic Law, you can't claim Earth or occupy it."

"In fact, the only reason you could set a foot on Earth last time _because we let you_." said Kevin.

Vilgax hit Kevin with his backhand.

"As I said years ago delinquent, Vilgax owes thanks to no one!"

One of Vilgax's robots came. "My lord Vilgax, Ben Tennyson has arrived."

This made Albedo who was eating potatoes during the time take an action. "At last, now if you excuse me, I have an Omnitrix to take."

Gwen and Kevin looked at each other. Albedo is going to fight Ben to take the Omnitrix _for himself_? What was Vilgax doing on Earth then? For a moment Gwen remembered the second time they met Vilgax. It was also the fourth time they saw Kevin when they were kids. The time Gwen went to Null-Void to get Ben out. The green lights and Ben's screams, her own scream filled Gwen's mind. She forgave Kevin for everything he had done. And Kevin saved her life, Ben's life dozens of times. Helped save Ken's life. So she tried not to think of that time. Still, she was wondering what happened to Kevin in the Null Void that made him the man he was today. It was like today-Kevin and the Kevin five years ago are completely different people. Kevin had pretended he did not want the omnitrix then and after he got the Omnitrix from Ben's arm, he and Vilgax fought each other for it. Probably, that was what is going to happen. Only this time, Vilgax wasn't the one who is going to get tricked.

Kevin also was lost in his thoughts. He wondered if Gwen remembered that day. The day he teamed up with Vilgax. He hurt her that day, used her as bargaining chip. Yet, she and Ben forgave him. Now he was also the bargaining chip along with Gwen. _Karma is a bitch_ , he thought. He wouldn't mind if he was the only hostage. He couldn't let her get hurt. Not again. He had a feeling Vilgax won't let Albedo get away with omnitrix though. It was going to be a bad day for him.

"You know, using blackmail to get what you want because you can't defeat Ben on a fair fight is low. Even for you, squidface. And it is getting tiresome."

Vilgax was waiting right moment to strike. Gwen could hear explosion sounds out there. _What was going on outside? Was Ben losing?_ Vilgax turned his face to Kevin.

"Lecturing me? You did the same the same thing when it suited your purposes. Must be frustrating for you, finding yourself in same position with your old hostage."

Kevin was speechless. He wasn't frustrated because he was in the same situation with Gwen. In fact, he was glad that she wasn't alone in this nonsense. _If I hadn't team up with you that day and freed you from your icy prison, you probably wouldn't be here, that is what is frustrating,_ he thought. The only thing he did right that day was beating Vilgax up. And he was going to do it again.

Gwen broke the silence.

"You won't get away this. The plumbers will be aware of your intentions."

"When I get the Omnitrix, plumbers won't be a threat to me" said Vilgax. "And after I took control of this world; I will destroy Ben Tennyson, you, your grandfather, your families and your miserable town. Take them away."

….

Ben ran away. The guy who gave the most powerful weapon into the galaxy's the most dangerous tyrant's hands to save their life just ran away. Left them for themselves. Or did he?

"He ran away" said Gwen.

"Who needs him? We are trying save the world that is not a job for quitters."

The terror and anger bottled up inside Gwen came up.

"He _never_ quit on _you_."

They looked at each other. Kevin understood what she meant. For a moment, Gwen saw hurt and understanding flashing in Kevin's eyes.

"Easy kids" said Grandpa Max. "Let's not turn on each other."

Gwen regretted for losing her temper like that. "I am not. I just…"

"I am sorry Gwen " said Kevin. Gwen could hear guilt in his voice. Moreover, she knew his guilt was not only for what he had said.

"Let Ben have some time, he just needs to be alone for a while" said Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa that is the last thing he needs right now."

 _We need to stick together,_ she thought. _Whatever happens._


End file.
